


Babydances With Wolves

by sevenfists



Series: Sid/Geno Tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: “Okay, well,” he said, the morning after he announced his retirement, when they were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Zhenya had taken Nikita to school on his way to the rink, and Anya and Sid were alone in the house, as they were most mornings now. “Guess we might as well have another baby.”





	Babydances With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill: "dear tumblr user sevenfists please write me an ot3 fic called "babydances with wolves" (optional: alpha!geno alpha!anna competing to impregnate sid)"
> 
> So as you see I'm not responsible for any of this.

The mess of Sid retiring ate up an entire year. It wasn’t his head, as Anya had secretly feared; it was his knee. “He won’t play again,” Zhenya said, when he came home that first night—late, well past midnight, because he had been at the hospital with Sid. And he was right, although Sid fought it for months. He could still skate, but not well enough to play at the NHL level. He never played another game.

“Okay, well,” he said, the morning after he announced his retirement, when they were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Zhenya had taken Nikita to school on his way to the rink, and Anya and Sid were alone in the house, as they were most mornings now. “Guess we might as well have another baby.”

“Sid, maybe you’re not ready,” Anya said carefully, because Sid seemed brittle to her, or friable, like clay. He helped Nikita with his homework and went to physical therapy religiously and skated a few times a week, as much as he could without aggravating his knee, and he still cooked and argued with Zhenya about hockey and spent time with his friends, all of the normal Sid things he had been doing for years. But he hadn’t been ready to retire.

“What else am I supposed to do with myself?” he said, a little sharp, and then shot her an apologetic glance. 

No, he wasn’t ready. “Let’s talk with Zhenya,” Anya said, and texted Zhenya as soon as she had a moment alone, to make sure he would be on her side. Presenting a united front was the only way to overcome Sid’s stubbornness.

They agreed to wait. A few months went by. Sid formally accepted a position with the Little Penguins, and Anya watched how the work changed him. He left the house smiling every morning, and came home smiling every afternoon, with Nikita in tow, because Sid had taken over school pickup. Anya was usually home then, to make a snack for Nikita and supervise homework while Sid cooked dinner, and her heart always lifted to hear their voices coming up the stairs from the garage, Nikita’s high rapid chatter and Sid’s deeper responses, and his laughter. 

“Maybe we have another baby,” she whispered to him, the morning of her birthday. Zhenya had promised breakfast in bed, and she had clung to Sid when he tried to follow. Zhenya didn’t need any help, and Anya was hoping for at least a quickie before Sid left for work.

“Oh, _now_ you want to,” Sid said, turning over in bed to smile at her and stroke her hair from her eyes. 

“You too old soon,” Anya said, mostly to be mean and make him narrow his eyes at her, but also because it was true. He had another five years, maybe. A good chunk of time, but not forever. 

“Look who’s talking about being old,” Sid said, “you’re going to be _forty_ next year,” which was a horribly rude and hurtful thing to say, and Anya jabbed her fingertips into the tender spot below his ribs and laughed as he yelped and thrashed around.

He went to get his IUD out a week later. Anya went to the appointment with him, because he’d had a hard time with the insertion, but he said the removal was no big deal. “Just felt like a pinch,” he said with a shrug, as they walked out to the car. “I’ll probably bleed for a few days. No sweat.”

“Let’s get milkshakes anyway,” Anya said, because anything involving a speculum was a perfect excuse for a milkshake. Sid smiled at her with his eyes creased up, and Anya felt a wave of love roll over her, deep rich cold water from the very bottom of her heart. After nearly eight years together, her love for him was so familiar that most of the time she didn’t notice it, like a beautiful, beloved painting that became part of the backdrop of your home. But from time to time you stopped and gazed at it and realized anew how wonderful it was.

“What is it?” Sid said, eyebrows drawing together.

“I can’t wait to put a baby in you,” Anya said.

Sid’s eyes darkened and his cheeks pinked, a delightful response. But then he grinned and said, “You sure Geno’s gonna be on board with that?”

She and Zhenya hadn’t discussed the matter at all. She brought it up with him that evening, when they were cleaning up after dinner while Sid played Minecraft with Nikita in the den. “Have we thought, you know—will we want to find out whose baby it is?”

“No, I don’t care,” Zhenya said. He licked a smear of tahini from his thumb and grinned at her. “Obviously it’s going to be my baby, though.”

“Oh _is_ it,” Anya said. Fine: challenge accepted. She and Zhenya had mostly reached a tacit agreement that they were equally in charge, but he could still fire up her competitive engines with a sly look and a few carefully chosen words.

“I have a good track record,” Zhenya said smugly. “Past success. But you’re welcome to try your best.”

She sighed and leaned against him. “I’m nervous,” she admitted. “I’ve never done it.”

He glanced at her, and then abandoned what he was doing with the leftovers and turned to take her in his arms. “Never?”

“No. Every omega I dated, they were on birth control. They didn’t cycle.” She sighed again. “I want it to be good for him, but. Maybe it’s best if you do it.”

He kissed her forehead. “Don’t fret, Jerry. It’s not so complicated. Listen to your body and to Sid. We’ll both help you.” He ducked his head to press his mouth to her ear and dropped his voice to a murmur. “Think of how sweet he’ll be when he’s in heat. Pink and begging for it, and you’ll be able to give him exactly what he needs.”

Anya shivered. That _did_ sound appealing. “So, it’s my baby, then, we’re in agreement?”

“May the best alpha win,” Zhenya said, and patted her ass a few times.

She had time to think about it and look online for tips: three peaceful weeks as they waited for Sid’s body to figure out what was going on. She had fucked Sid many times with her fingers and her strap-on, and it wouldn’t be all that different, probably. She could figure it out.

At dinner one night, Nikita was more fidgety than usual, tearing apart his bread and kicking his heels against the bottom rung of his chair, which Zhenya had told him a million times not to do, and finally he said, “Dad, why do you smell weird?”

“Oh, uh,” Sid said. He glanced at Anya and then Zhenya, as if they had any answers. “Do I?”

“Yeah, like—when mama burns her hair on the curling iron,” Nikita said. “Are you sick?”

Zhenya started laughing. “No, he’s not sick. He’s go into heat.”

“Oh, okay,” Nikita said, taking this perfectly in stride, even as Anya squinted at Sid and wondered how she’d missed the signs. Well, it was still early. “Milanka says Aunt Katya doesn’t leave her room when she’s in heat. Will you text me?”

Sid looked a little flushed, but he said, “I’ll try, bud. It might be hard for me, though. But mama and papa will take care of you, and it’s only for a few days. And it doesn’t mean I love you any less, it’s just—”

“I know, it’s just how your body is,” Nikita said. He stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth. “Will _I_ be an omega?”

“Well,” Sid said, and gave Anya a panicked look.

“Nikita, let’s read a book about this later, okay?” Anya said. “I’ll answer all of your questions. Right now dad needs to finish eating his dinner.”

Sid still looked faintly panicked even when the meal was over and Zhenya had taken Nikita off to finish his homework. “He’s _seven_ ,” Sid said, standing in the middle of the kitchen with the salad bowl in his hands, like he had forgotten what he meant to do with it. “What does he know about heat? He thinks he’ll be an omega?”

“Oh, calm down, he’s hear things, he’s see on TV, kids at school talk,” Anya said. “You know. It’s normal, it’s fine.”

“I definitely didn’t know about heat when I was seven,” Sid muttered. He really did smell like burnt hair. The scent would fade and mellow as his heat drew closer. Anya would have to take a good whiff of him every morning to decide when he should quit leaving the house.

“Come here,” Anya said. Sid looked at the bowl in his hands, looked at her, set the bowl on the island, and came over to where Anya was rinsing plates at the sink. She nestled into his arms, and he sighed and held her, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Anya said, “Let Zhenya and me take care of you, okay? When you’re in heat. Stay home, let us feed you, take care.”

“You’ll make me a baby,” Sid said, low, and she kissed his neck and said, “We’ll try hard.”

She woke up a few mornings later, so early that it was still mostly night, the room dark and silent. Sid was shifting around on the bed beside her and making a kind of whimpering noise, and Anya reached for him, still half-asleep. The room was filled with a lovely smell that made Anya tingle, a sex smell that had her opening her mouth to draw in a deep lungful of it, and she realized what was going on in the split second before her hand touched Sid’s warm bare back.

“Anna,” Sid whispered as he turned toward her, a poorly defined shape in the dim light. “Please, I feel—”

“I’m here, my love,” she whispered in return. Her hand found the curve of his cheek, and she leaned in to kiss his mouth. “You’re ready?”

“Please,” he said again, his hands fumbling at her sleep shorts, tugging at the waistband.

She kissed him and groped blindly down his body. There was his hard cock, drawn tight against his belly, and there was his swollen cunt, ready for her. She pushed her fingers in. He was a tight soft cling as always, and _wet_ , dripping down her palm. The smell intensified as she touched him, and she felt her own body responding. The tingling centered between her legs, and she felt herself begin to swell.

“Sid,” she said, a little frightened, “I’m,” and he wrapped one strong arm around her back, crushing her against him, and said, “It’s okay, it’s okay, I want it.”

She took a deep breath and felt it happen: a swelling and lengthening, a peculiar stretch she had never felt before. But not bad or painful. And then Sid finally managed to get a hand inside her shorts and his fingers curled around her and they both moaned.

“Let me feel it,” Sid whispered urgently, “let me, I’m ready, Anna, please,” and she kissed him again to quiet his babbling. He rolled onto his back, dragging her on top of him, his thighs parting around her hips, opening himself to her, and she pushed down her shorts and then she was _in_ him, a wholly new pleasure, while he panted harshly and tugged at her hair.

She wasn’t big, like Zhenya. But she knew how to fuck, with short assertive rolls of her hips, and Sid moaned each time she pushed in. She wasn’t tall enough to kiss him, so she worked on his neck, sucking a big mark there, letting herself be possessive in a way she usually tried to avoid with Sid, who didn’t need or want it. Her omega, _hers_ , to protect and care for.

The light on the bedside table cut on. Anya paused, blinking, momentarily blinded, and Sid tightened his legs around her and said, “Don’t _stop_ ,” arching to rub his cock against her belly.

“Not on my account,” Zhenya said. He sat up against the headboard and smirked at her, wrapping his big paw around his dripping cock. “Or if you need some help—”

Anya bared her teeth at him and got back to work. Sid was so warm and wet and sweet around her, noisier now than he ever was during sex and pushing up to meet each of her thrusts, his cock leaking between them. She pushed up onto her hands so she could watch his face, his cheeks flushed and his hair damp with sweat, his eyes closed and his eyelashes a dark brush against his skin. 

“Oh,” he said, and his eyes flew open, wide and startled. “Anna—”

“Let her make you come, and then it’s my turn,” Zhenya said. From the corner of her eye, Anya could see him toying with his balls, but she didn’t want to take her attention from Sid. He was tightening around her now, working himself up to come, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Anya didn’t have a knot, but she didn’t need one with Sid’s legs clamped around her, holding her in place.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sid gritted out, and then so many things happened at once: he squeezed rhythmically around her and cried out, and his cock jerked as he made a mess between their bodies. Her dear love.

“Now you, Anya,” Zhenya said, and Anya let all of the new confusing sensations in her body resolve into bliss and filled Sid with her come.

She collapsed onto Sid without guilt, short of breath and overheated. He could bear her weight. He made a soft noise and sank both hands into her hair.

“Was that okay?” she whispered into his neck. She was having the very strange experience of feeling herself go soft inside him.

“You made me feel so good,” he whispered back. “It was perfect.”

“Don’t whisper,” Zhenya said, annoyed as always that he was being left out. “Sid, you like another?”

“Yeah,” Sid said, and began shifting beneath Anya at once, until she pulled out and rolled aside to let him up. She watched as Sid straddled Zhenya’s lap and without hesitation sank down on his cock, his expression dazed with pleasure. They were beautiful together, her two men, Zhenya’s hands gripping Sid’s ass as they moved in sync. Anya almost hoped that the baby would be Zhenya’s, the perfect combination of these two people she loved so well. _Almost_.

She went up on her knees to kiss each of their faces. “Zhenya, don’t forget you have practice later. I’ll get Nikita ready, but you need to take him to school.”

Zhenya groaned. “Anya, please, I’m busy,” as if he was incapable of talking and fucking at the same time.

She left them to it and went down the hall to wake Nikita. He was always slow and sleepy in the mornings, just like his papa, and he yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he got dressed. She monitored him as he brushed his teeth, because he liked to use too much toothpaste, and then took him downstairs to make breakfast.

“Your dad is in heat now,” she said as she cooked his oatmeal. “You might not see him today, but would you like to send him a text message?”

“Okay,” Nikita said, and she gave him her phone so that he could text Sid a meticulous series of totally random emojis, followed by a very sweet **I love you daddy!!!**

Her phone buzzed a minute later with a response: a selfie clearly taken by Zhenya, their two heads on the pillow and nothing else, Sid’s smiling face half-hidden where he was tucked against Zhenya’s neck. “See,” Anya said, showing Nikita the picture. “Papa’s taking good care of him.”

“They’re hugging,” Nikita said, which was true in a sense: they were probably knotted together. 

“It looks like they are,” Anya said diplomatically. “Now finish your breakfast, and papa will take you to school.”

She went back upstairs to roust Zhenya out of Sid’s pussy and into the shower. They were still tangled together in the bed, Zhenya holding Sid’s wrists in his hands and gently pressing kisses to Sid’s palms, each of them gazing at the other with utter besotted rapture. Zhenya glanced at Anya as she came in, and then kissed Sid’s cheek and said in Russian, “I have to go, bunny. Anya’s here, she’ll take care of you now.”

“Okay,” Sid said agreeably, and they separated, Zhenya with a slight wince. Anya dropped her robe and traded places with Zhenya in the bed, giving him a kiss as they shifted past each other. Sid opened his arms to her, sweet and dazed and warm and smiling and still smelling so good, and Anya kissed his cheek and his mouth and snuggled in.

“You need to go again?” she asked. Behind her, she could hear the shower turn on in the bathroom.

“Geno made me come three times,” Sid said. He slid his hands down Anya’s back. He was acting like he did on painkillers: a little silly, a little slow. “So I’m good for right now.”

“Okay, tell me when you need,” Anya said. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

“No,” Sid said. He nuzzled at her hair. “Maybe thirsty.”

“Zhenya will bring before he leaves,” Anya said. She pressed a kiss to the base of Sid’s neck and felt his arms tighten around her. She would stay with him until Zhenya came home again, to keep him safe and happy.

“Geno told me he’s got the best sperm,” Sid said after a few minutes. Zhenya was singing loudly in the shower. “Do I want to know?”

Anya smiled against his skin. “He’s wrong. I’m best.”

Sid huffed and shifted against her, draping one leg over her hip. His scent was changing and deepening. Anya took her cue and reached between his legs to stroke him, where he was soft and wet and messy with Zhenya’s come. Anya would put him in the bath later and make sure he ate something. Her sweet omega.

She felt her body responding to him, getting ready to give him what he needed, like Zhenya had said. She kissed his throat and gently squeezed his dick, hot and hard in her hand. “You want again?”

“Yeah,” he said. She pressed her hips to his, feeling herself begin to swell. She heard the smile in his voice as he said, “Let’s make a baby.”


End file.
